Genes and Behavior GRC, 2008 Project Summary Funds are requested to help support the Third Gordon Research Conference on Genes and Behavior, to held 24-29 February 2008 at Barga, Italy. Funds received from NIH would be used to partially defray the travel and/or conference fee costs for participants (i.e. young investigators (postdocs and graduate students), invited speakers, and discussion leaders) from the US. The Conference will focus on topics at the interface of animal behavior, neurobiology, genetics, molecular biology, ecology and evolutionary biology with an emphasis on the integration of molecular genetics, biotechnology and the behavioral sciences. The overall aim is to provide a forum, within the well- established and highly respected Gordon Research Conference format, for discussions within and between two groups of scientists: those developing genetic tools to study behavior in carefully selected "model behavioral systems," and those who study behavior in carefully selected "model genetic systems." All of the invited speakers and discussion leaders are highly regarded experts in their fields, and they were selected by the Conference Chair in consultation with a conference program committee and an ad-hoc committee of advisors. Special attention has been given to achieving gender balance and to include experts from the diverse disciplines that must be represented to achieve a broadly based understanding of the influences of genes on behavior. The specific objectives of this conference may be summarized: 1) To provide a forum for the latest research linking genes to behavior; 2) To bring together researchers working primarily on model behavioral systems, chosen to answer general questions in behavior, with those working on behavior in model genetic systems, chosen for their genetic tractability; 3) To promote transfer of molecular genetic and genomic techniques from model genetic systems to model behavioral systems; 4) To expand the range of behavioral questions being asked in model genetic organisms; and 5) To identify both gaps in knowledge that hinder the integration of genomics and behavioral biology and links that could enhance this integration. Preference (for attending the conference) will be given to members of under-represented groups and junior colleagues (graduate students, postdoctoral associates, and new assistant professors). One of the major challenges of the post-genomic era is to understand the genetic basis of complex traits, especially behavior. Understanding the relationships between genes and behavior will be key for advancing in the prevention and treatment of mental illnesses and for illuminating behavioral processes important to human health, including life-style decisions affecting the risk of heart disease or substance abuse. This conference will promote progress towards this understanding by bringing together experts working with a variety of organismal models, human populations and technical approaches. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]